


The S in DBS Stands for Skeld(also sus)

by xv2lover



Series: DBS x Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dragon Ball
Genre: (for among us. ppl get killed is basically what I’m saying), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Everyone is sus, F/F, Gen, Murder Mystery, Not sure what else to tag without spoiling the fic so imma leave it here, first fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xv2lover/pseuds/xv2lover
Summary: A crossover in which Team Universe 6 is assigned to the SDS Skeld. Things seem to be normal until a body is found. Will the crewmates be able to root out the imposter?
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBS x Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024168
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The S in DBS Stands for Skeld(also sus)

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fic I’ve ever completed, so apologies if I seem out of practice. Feedback is always appreciated :)

All of the crewmates are gathered in the cafeteria. They sit at the large round table with a red button in the center for calling emergency meetings. So far it hasn’t been used and the reason the crew is meeting here is so a basic headcount can be conducted and the crewmates can give a brief summary of what tasks they have yet to complete.

Caulifla is the first to speak up. “Kale and I are gonna head to weapons. Shooting asteroids is the only fun thing to do in this place.“ Kale nods in agreement. “What about you, Cabba?”

Cabba looks nervously at them, but mostly shies away from Kale. The other day he and Kale had a “disagreement” after Kale saw him and Caulifla hanging out alone in medbay. Ever since then he has tried to give both women a wide berth to avoid drawing Kale’s ire once again, but in this situation talking to them is unavoidable.

“Uh.. I have to,” Cabba trails off as he taps a few buttons on his tablet. “Oh, right! I have to start up the reactor before doing my other tasks.”

“Well you better do it quick after the meeting, it’s freezing in here.” Caulifla says. “What about you, Hit?”

“I’m fixing some wires around the ship,” Hit says simply. When he doesn’t elaborate further, Caulifla moves on to questioning someone else. Pirina and Saonel say they have tasks in Navigation and O2 respectively, so they will stick together. Magetta and Botamo say they’re going to medbay. Botamo is going in for a scan while Magetta will analyze some samples.

The only two crewmates left unquestioned are Frost and Dr. Rota. Caulifla doesn’t really want to ask either of them: Frost always acts like he’s superior to the other crewmates because he was the first one to be selected to go on this ship, and Dr. Rota...

“I’ll be going to electrical. Yep, I have wires to fix and files to download not to mention I have to divert power to the reactor and-“

Caulifla cuts off his rambling before he gets too far into it. “Yeah, yeah we get it. You could’ve just said ‘I’m going to electrical.’” She sighs and turns to Frost. Even though he’s wearing his helmet like the rest of them, she figures he has that annoyingly cocky smirk plastered on his face.

“I have files to download, too. Since you’re going to weapons I might as well join you, as one of my downloads is there.”

Caulifla scowls at him, which thankfully is hidden by her own helmet, but the way she tenses makes Kale think she’s about to punch Frost in his smug face. Kale puts a hand on Caulifla’s arm and whispers, “don’t do anything reckless, okay?”

Fortunately it seems to work as Caulifla stands down. “Okay, you’re right.” She mutters under her breath so only Kale can hear.

The meeting adjourns and everyone goes to their stations.

~~~~~~

Caulifla, Kale, and Frost all head to weapons as planned. Kale makes sure to stand between them, but it’s tough to keep the peace when Frost is being, well himself, and Caulifla is never one to turn down a fight or back down from a confrontation.

“I heard you got a stern talking to by one of the higher ups. Something about getting into too many fights, isn’t that right?” Frost asks, though his tone is less curious and more mocking.

“Keep talking and you’ll get the answer to that question,” Caulifla says, and Kale puts an arm in front of her to keep her back.

Frost laughs. “Oh, that’s all the answer I need.” He takes his tablet over to a device on the wall and connects to it. The progress bar fills up slowly. He turns to see Caulifla sitting in the weapons chair controlling the ship’s single turret. Outside it can be seen firing off at random intervals.

“You don’t have the best aim, do you?” Frost says. He chuckles as she misses an asteroid.

Kale stands next to Caulifla, a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let him get to you, focus on me, okay?” Kale whispers.

Caulifla nods and tries to do so. Frost’s grating voice and laughter pisses her off, but the hand on her shoulder and Kale’s voice whispering encouraging words as she destroys another asteroid keeps her grounded.

Frost’s download completes after what feels like an eternity and he huffs in annoyance when he realizes he has failed to get a rise out of Caulifla. As he walks by her on the way out, he utters a single warning.

“Word of advice, making enemies on a ship full of people you’re going to be stuck with for the next year is not the best idea.”

With that he leaves and Caulifla wonders what the hell that was about.

~~~~~~

The ship’s emergency alarm blares and everyone rushes to the cafeteria. Cabba is pacing like a madman behind the meeting table and it sounds like he’s close to having a mental breakdown given how much he’s hyperventilating.

Caulifla grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him in an attempt to get him to snap out of it. She wonders if he has a case of space madness, which would be strange since they’ve only been on this ship for a little over a month.

“Snap outta it, Cabba. C’mon!” Caulifla says firmly.

“No, I won’t snap out of it! One of our crewmates has been MURDERED!”

They’re close enough that Cabba sees Caulifla’s eyes widen behind the nearly-opaque glass of her helmet. “What? Cabba, c’mon, that’s crazy.”

However when she looks around at everyone who has gathered at the table, she notices Dr. Rota is missing. “Did you see Dr. Rota...?”

Cabba nods weakly. “He was laying in a pool of his own blood in electrical, stab wounds all over. I wanted to save him, bring him to medbay, but he lost way too much blood.”

Caulifla manages to let go of Cabba’s shoulders before she ends up accidentally crushing them in a vice grip. She looks at everyone who has gathered in the cafeteria. “We’re the only ones on this ship, right?”

Cabba nods once again. “Yeah.”

“That means the killer...” She hesitates for a moment, her eyes once again darting over her fellow crewmates. “...is one of us.”

Everyone gasps and looks at one another. Kale cowers behind Caulifla, her voice full of fear as she says, “It can’t be... It can’t.”

“Who would even want to murder Rota? Sure the guy rambled for ages, but he was a nice guy!” Botamo says.

Hit stands up and everyone’s eyes fall on him. The reserved man hardly speaks to his fellow crewmates, but when he does they are sure to listen. “Whoever did it would’ve been unaccounted for.”

Frost nods. “He’s right, what are everyone’s alibis?”

Caulifla immediately suspects Frost. “Hey, wait a minute!” She slams her palms on the table before pointing at Frost. “I remember you threatened me earlier! When we were together in weapons.”

“You think I did it? I would never hurt the doctor!” Frost says, standing so he can glare straight at Caulifla.

Hit puts a hand up to silence him. “Hold on, Frost. Caulifla, was anyone with you that can confirm this claim?”

“Yeah, Kale was with me the whole time. Tell ‘em, Kale.”

Kale nods. “It’s true.”

Hit glares at Frost. “And where have you been? You said you were going to weapons, but where did you go after that?”

The intensity of Hit’s gaze sends a shiver up Frost’s spine. He gulps. “After weapons I went to medbay to check on Botamo and Magetta.”

Botamo immediately speaks up to defend him. “Yeah, he was in medbay with me.“

Frost immediately turns to Magetta. “Now that I think of it, Magetta wasn’t anywhere to be seen when I went to medbay. You said you lost him, right Botamo?”

Botamo nods and rubs the back of his helmet, embarrassed. “I did. You see, Magetta has always liked to wander, even on the other ships we’ve been assigned to he just can’t stay in one place. He said he wanted to go do tasks while the samples were being analyzed, but I told him he should stay put. But I turned my back for one moment and then he was nowhere to be seen.”

Frost leans towards Magetta. “How convenient he just so happens to go missing while the crime is being committed. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Magetta cowers in his seat, inching away from Frost. Botamo gets up and moves to stand in front of him protectively. While Botamo is already one of the tallest members of the crew(only being surpassed by the namekians), compared to Frost’s short stature he is even taller.

“He didn’t do it! I’ve known Magetta for years, hell we even went to junior academy together! He’s innocent!” Botamo pleads.

Everyone at the table looks uncomfortable, save for Frost and Hit. “Do you have an alibi?” Hit asks Magetta. When Magetta doesn’t answer, Hit’s eyes narrow. “Well?”

Frost points at Magetta, but turns his head to address the other crewmates. “I say he’s guilty!”

“Bullshit!” Botamo yells.

Frost locks eyes with him. “I’m afraid so, Botamo. I know he is your friend, but there’s a vent that leads right from medbay into electrical. He could’ve slipped through it while your back was turned!” He looks back at the other crewmates. “We need to get rid of him now. If we don’t, how many of us will he be able to kill before we contact HQ?”

The address has left many of the other crewmates shaken as they look at Magetta skeptically. Caulifla knows Frost is full of shit, but as Kale hides behind her she realizes she has to look out for the both of them. “All right, detective. Let’s say I believe you. What are we supposed to do, kill him?”

“It’s the only way, I’m afraid. But we needn’t bloody our own hands, we’ll send him out the airlock. Allow him to think about what he’s done in the cold vacuum of space.”

Hit seems to agree, as do the namekians. Botamo still guards his friend with his body. “No way. I’m not letting you murder him!”

The namekians both stand up and move towards them. “Unfortunately, you don’t have much say in the matter, unless there are any last minute objections?” Frost says.

Cabba shakes his head, remembering the doctor’s lifeless body. Some of his blood still stains Cabba’s suit from when he tried to pick him up. “If it’ll save the rest of us, I agree.”

Caulifla is surprised to see Cabba acting so callous about this, but she decides to side with everyone else. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep Kale and I safe.”

“Pirina and Saonel, please escort Magetta to the airlock.” They both nod and Pirina shoves Botamo out of the way while Saonel grabs Magetta and hauls him away.

~~~~~~

Botamo remembers the day he met Magetta. Some asshole was calling Magetta names. Magetta was cowering in a corner and let it happen, always fearful of confrontation and plagued with self-esteem issues. It wasn’t until Botamo shoved the bully and caused him to fall flat on his ass that he stopped harassing Magetta. From that day on, the two were friends. Botamo made sure to stay bulked up to defend his friend, and Magetta was always there to lend emotional support to Botamo.

Now Botamo feels useless as he watches his childhood friend get hauled into an airlock. Magetta presses against the glass, his eyes locked into Botamo’s. Botamo wants to lash out and save him, but Pirinia holds him back. Frost pushes the button to cycle the airlock and Botamo watches in slow-motion as the man he had sworn to protect is launched out to space.

“You bastards! You killed an innocent man! You’ll see, the killer still hides among us!” Botamo bellows. Both namekians haul him away to his room. Just before he leaves the room, he yells out an accusation. “I know it’s you, Frost, and I’ll prove it!”

Frost narrows his eyes at Botamo, then shares a meaningful look with Hit. “All right, it’s late. Go back to your quarters and be ready to wake up bright and early for Doctor Rota’s memorial,” Hit says.

~~~~~~

Caulifla and Kale lay side by side on their bed, both of them staring up at the metal ceiling above. While they’ve slept in the same bed ever since they were kids, Kale lays closer to Caulifla than she normally would. It’s not hard for Caulifla to understand why.

“You holding up?” Caulifla asks.

“No. Do you think Magetta really did it?”

Caulifla wants to lie. She doesn’t want Kale to worry, but Kale knows her well. She knows when Caulifla is lying. “I don’t know. It all happened so fast.”

“Are we bad people? We didn’t stop them from sending him out.”

Caulifla turns her head so she meets Kale’s eyes. “Maybe he didn’t do it, or maybe he did. If sending him out the airlock is the best way to protect us—protect you—it’s worth it.”

Kale holds one of Caulifla’s hands in her own. “I trust you. We have to stick together, okay?”

“Of course, there’s no one I’d rather have by my side than you.”

“Not even Cabba?”

“I told you, I only like that dweeb as a friend, nothing more.”

Kale blushes. “Does that mean you like me as more than a friend?”

Caulifla flusters. “Uh..” The way Kale meets her gaze makes her falter, but she manages to remember what she wants to say. “Maybe. I was going to talk to you about it, but then.. y’know.”

Kale nods. “We should wait a while longer before we talk about that. At least until we’ve mourned Doctor Rota and Magetta.”

“I agree. For now, let’s sleep.”

The two women snuggle close, both to keep out the cold of the ship at night and to keep each other safe.

~~~~~~

The next day everyone is on edge. Doctor Rota’s memorial goes well, although the closest thing everyone has to formalwear is a box of clip-on bow ties. The ship is quiet as the rest of the crew does their tasks. Now there’s only eight of them. They all have to take on a larger workload.

Kale and Caulifla find themselves in electrical. Rota’s blood stains part of the metal floor a dark brown. “Watch my back, Kale.” Caulifla turns to the panels to finish the tasks Rota wasn’t able to complete.

While Caulifla struggles to fix some wiring, Kale grows increasingly paranoid. The slightest stray sound causes her to jump, and she swears she can hear something rattling around in the vents.

“Got it!” Caulifla says, victorious. She turns to Kale and puts a hand up. “High five?” Kale obliges her, but as soon as their hands touch the lights flicker off.

“The hell?” Caulifla says. “I know I didn’t screw that task up. Definitely not enough to short out the power.”

“Maybe we should check the breaker box?” Kale suggests. She feels something warm on her hand and realizes it’s Caulifla.

“Okay, stay close. Too easy to lose each other like this.” They feel their way around the room until they’re close to a box with a lightning bolt on it. Caulifla opens it and it reveals a bunch of switches. “So, electrician, got any idea what any of this means?”

Kale reaches out and flips one of the switches. A green light above it lights up. “I think we just have to flip all of these so they light up...”

“Ah, right,” Caulifla says, feeling like an idiot.

The lights turn back on and all is well. However, not long after the emergency alarm blares once again.

~~~~~~

Botamo is the last to arrive in the cafeteria. All of his fellow crewmates stand at the table and look as serious as they did yesterday.

“I found Pirina and Saonel in shields, both of them dead. Their throats were crushed,” Frost says, sorrow evident in his tone of voice.

“Whoever our killer is was emboldened by yesterday’s events,” Hit says. “They killed two people. We need to get it right this time, or we risk losing everything.”

“I was going to check up on them in Nav and O2, but I couldn’t find them. So I went down to shields and there they were, dead,” Frost says.

“I was heading towards electrical to fix that outage, but by the time I rounded the corner the lights were back on. I was heading from reactor after checking in with Cabba.” Hit looks at Kale and Caulifla suspiciously. “What I’m wondering is what the hell happened in electrical to cause the outage, since you two were supposed to be doing tasks there.”

“I didn’t cause the outage on purpose if that’s what you're implying,” Caulifla says, scowling.

“They’re right,” Frost says, surprising everyone. “I know Caulifla and I rarely see eye to eye, but whoever killed them had to be strong enough to crush their windpipes. Do you think either of them are even close to being strong enough to accomplish such a task?”

Caulifla wants to kick his ass for calling her weak, but she manages to hold back due to him defending her and Kale. She also realizes this situation is very volatile and the slightest mistake can cause her and Kale to be the next ones out of the airlock.

“Botamo, where were you?” Cabba asks.

“I was in my room mourning the death of my best friend. You can’t seriously be accusing me right now, Cabba.”

“He has plenty of reason to. You have a motive since they dragged Magetta away and you’re the strongest person left on this ship,” Hit says.

Botamo chuckles darkly. “So that’s it? You’re just gonna kill me? Fine, do it, what do I care now that you psychos took my best friend away from me.”

Caulifla feels sympathy for him. She can’t imagine how she’d go on if Kale was the one sent out of that airlock.

“All those for getting rid of this murderer?” Frost asks. He raises his hand. Hit raises his hand, too, as does Cabba. Caulifla and Kale look at each other questioningly. “Are you going to vote or not?” Frost asks.

“Does it matter? It’ll be three votes to two even if we do vote against you,” Caulifla says, no longer able to look at Botamo.

“I suppose not. It’s decided, then.”

Botamo doesn’t have to be dragged to the airlock, he goes there voluntarily. Just as he’s about to step through and seal his fate, he turns to Caulifla. “I can see you care about her. She isn’t safe as long as you two remain on this ship.”

Just like that he’s gone. His final words echo in Caulifla’s head and she realizes what she has to do.

~~~~~~

After Kale gets out of the shower and changes into her night clothes, she returns to their room to see Caulifla shoving things into a large suitcase.

“Cauli, what are you doing?”

Caulifla visibly startles, but composes herself when she realizes it’s Kale. “We aren’t safe here. People keep getting murdered left and right and call it instinct if you want, but I know Botamo wasn’t the one to kill Saonel and Pirina.”

Kale nods and starts helping her pack. “When will we leave? Tonight?”

“That would be safer, but we need to contact HQ and let them know what happened here. We’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Caulifla says. “I don’t want to split up, but do you think you could convince Cabba to come with us while I contact HQ?”

“I can try, but why me? Wouldn’t he be more likely to listen to you?”

Caulifla stops her frantic packing for a moment to turn to Kale. “I don’t want you going to comms alone. It’s isolated and dark and I can’t risk you being next. I won’t.”

“Why don’t all three of us go to comms, then? There’s safety in numbers.”

“The killer, Frost, will know we’re on to him.”

“All right, just be careful. Please. I don’t want him killing you next.”

“He won’t. He has an obvious motive to kill me, so the others will figure him out quickly. He’ll know going after me will be a huge risk.”

Kale nods, but seems unconvinced. “Caulifla, I know I said we should wait, but I think we should talk.” Caulifla nods and closes the suitcase, then heads to the bed. They both sit on the bed and face each other. “I care about you, Cauli. You’ve protected me for years, you’ve put yourself in harm's way so I wouldn’t be.”

“Of course, you mean the world to me, Kale,” Caulifla says, holding Kale’s hands in hers. “I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

Kale blushes. “I know, but it’s nice to hear you say it. I care about you too, Caulifla. More than anything. So please, don’t get killed, because I want to be with you. As more than just friends.”

Caulifla blushes as well. They are close, so close that if one of them moves forward a few inches their lips will connect. Caulifla’s throat goes dry and for the first time in her life she finds something she isn’t brave enough to do.

Luckily, Kale is. “Can I kiss you?”

Caulifla nods and their lips touch. Kale’s lips are soft, way softer than her own and as they kiss Caulifla feels more safe than she ever has. She feels at home. When they part, Caulifla finds herself missing the contact.

“That was nice,” Kale says, smiling. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again..”

They both smile as they kiss again, laughing as they accidentally get so distracted that they fall onto the bed.

~~~~~~

That morning things feel like they’re kicked into high gear. Frost doesn’t seem to suspect they know it’s him judging by how he acts at the morning meeting. Caulifla rushes towards the southern part of the ship, but first she stops by her and Kale’s room.

As it turns out, she omitted some of the truth when she told Kale why she isn’t afraid of getting killed in comms. She pulls out an old pocket knife, given to her by her brother Renso on her 17th birthday, which she had hidden behind one of the dressers. She had hidden it to avoid suspicion after Rota’s murder, but now all bets are off. If Frost comes after her she’ll be sure to go down fighting.

She hurries down to comms, the knife secure in her suit’s pocket. She arrives at the darkened room and rushes over to the radio and begins tuning it to HQ’s frequency. It looks like Frost had sabotaged the radio at some point, but not enough to destroy it.

“This is HQ. Please state your ship’s name and status.”

“This is Caulifla, I’m a member of the crew of the SDS Skeld. There is an imposter on board our ship. His name is Frost and he caused the murder of several crewmates already. All that’s left are myself and three other crewmates. The imposter is still alive, too.”

“We read you loud and clear. Are you able to evacuate the crew to your ship’s escape pod?”

“I should be able to, yeah.”

“Okay, we have a combat ship headed your way. Once we see an escape pod depart we’ll blast that imposter to hell.”

“Roger that. Uh, over and out.” Caulifla is about to breathe a sigh of relief, but she turns and finds Frost standing in the doorway to comms.

“Something wrong, Caulifla? I don’t recall you having a task here.”

Caulifla narrows her eyes at him, her hand lingering near her pocket. Suddenly the emergency alarm blares once again. “What the hell did you do?” Caulifla yells.

“Me? You’re the one skulking around.”

“I know you’re the imposter!”

Frost shoves her backwards and reaches behind him to pull out a knife. Caulifla pulls out her own knife.

“Just give up, you know you can’t win. Now that you’re separated from Kale, Hit is probably picking her off as we speak.”

Caulifla swipes at him and manages to rip open part of his suit. She dodges back from his attack and circles around him to puncture his suit’s oxygen tank. The ship has enough oxygen to ensure he won’t die, but the tank manages to distract him long enough for Caulifla to make a break for it. She bolts to the cafeteria, clutching the knife in her hand.

When she gets there she sees a bloodied Cabba on the floor along with Hit pinning Kale against the table where the emergency button is, his knife threatening to sink into her throat. Kale manages to keep it from doing so, but her arms are shaking and she knows she’s fighting a losing battle.

That is until Caulifla stabs her pocket knife into Hit’s side. He doubles over in pain and Caulifla manages to kick his knife away as he drops it on the floor.

“Cabba is still alive. We have to help him!” Kale screams.

“Go grab him, we can use the first aid kit in the escape pod!” Caulifla orders. She turns to Hit, ready to stab him again if necessary. He’s on one knee now, his expression livid as he grips his stab wound. “Don’t make me kill you,” Caulifla pleads.

“I have to complete my mission. I must kill you all!” Hit charges Caulifla, and even though he’s weaponless he’s already proven his fists to be strong enough weapons by killing Saonel and Pirina.

Caulifla tries to dodge, but he tackles her to the ground. She trembles as she presses the knife into Hit’s heart, his blood staining her space suit with an even darker shade of red. He collapses on her and it takes all her effort to push him off.

She grabs the knife and closes it, slipping it into her pocket. “Thanks Renso, I owe you one.”

With that she helps Kale and Cabba to the escape pod. Luckily, Cabba’s knife injury isn’t too deep and they’re able to treat it. Their escape pod flies to HQ, where they will hopefully be far safer.

**Author's Note:**

> Expectation: ^^^
> 
> Reality:
> 
> Frost: I saw Magetta vent
> 
> [Magetta was not An Imposter. 2 imposters remain]
> 
> Frost: I saw Botamo vent
> 
> [Botamo was not An Imposter. 2 imposters remain]
> 
> Caulifla: why do we keep listening to him
> 
> Cabba: he sounds like he knows what he’s doing


End file.
